


Kate's empty void

by tobias599



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobias599/pseuds/tobias599
Summary: Always wondered how Kate would be, if she was 'normal'?Peter Hale gave the Argent family a location for a vampire hideout.Kate knows this is another 'favour' for the accidental fire and she can't say no... even if she and Derek just began talking again, even it was really short and tense.





	Kate's empty void

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Most canon events happen, until S6b. The death are just like in canon, but S1 was completely different.  
> Peter Hale and Derek Hale were the only survivors of the fire.  
> Gerard and his wife are retired, while they still share knowledge and banished Kate after the fire as a punishment.  
> Allison searched for Kate in 'S1' and found her aunt in retirement, alone in a small hut next to the Deucalion pack.  
> Kate joined Deucalion in helping the supernatural community.  
> Allison tried, but Kate thinks she is a disgrace for the Argent name and always has photo with Derek and herself in it, that was took right after their first kiss.  
> Deucalion thanked Kate for helping and encouraged her to go with Allison.
> 
> This takes place after a long time...

I sit in my favourite coffee shop, maybe because it's the only one in this damned town or because in here was our first date. _"Derek..."_ I resist the urge to take out the photo and take a sip of coffee instead. Feeling the warmth of the coffee in my hands reminds me of the fire.

Allison scolds at me, because I refuse to talk with a 'professional' about it. The wound from Derek, that nearly killed me turned into a brutal scar and I really wish everyone could see it without freaking out. I don't understand the need to hide it, because they all deserve to know my failure. Gerard said it would ruin the Argent name even more...

Allison enters with Derek, but unlike her... he turns around and walks away from me. I hoped to see a look or any form of acknowledgement of me, but he doesn't show it. As a heart piece splits again, I already took out the photo. Sadly, I don't have any tears left and I would love to cry, but I see don't use anymore. The past is the past, right and a snap from something brought me back to reality.

"Kate, please." Allison says annoyed right next to me and I put the photo away. _"I am sorry."_

"Sorry, it's just. Why are we here again?" I ask, because my mind can't stop repeating the scene.

"Peter Hale. Look, Derek isn't going anywhere, but those vampires do." Allison says and I get up with a sigh. _"Peter Hale."_

"Ok, everything is fine. I just need a moment, because he was a big surprise." I say breathless and Allison begins to drag me.

 

I am driving to the next town, because the hideout is an abandoned warehouse. _"_ _Seriously, why is it always something abandoned?"_ Allison didn't bring her bow, because vampires are a little harder to hit.

"Any details? Important people? How many?" Allison asks, as we enter the town.

"Little late for those questions. He doesn't give more information, as usual." I say and begin to find our target place. It's day time, this means we have enough time to prepare everything.

"You should ask for more information. Peter never did anything bad, after his resurrection." Allison says and I never knew why.

"I always wondered, what killed Peter?" I ask and I turn, as Allison take a breath. _"It can't be that bad."_

"He killed him. Derek killed him, before kanima-werewolf hybrid Jackson got the alpha power." Allison says and I don't know what to think.

"Derek... killing..." I say, as the world changes.

_I am feeling the tears, as Peter drags me out of the burning fire. My mind repeats the scene over and over again. Talia opens the present, that I gave to her. The sudden explosion of fire burned her with a painful roar, as I jump back and Derek just got to the stairs. He wanted to get Peter, because everyone else was around the present._

_"Kate?"_

_I hear their last painful cries, as I land and fall backwards. Everything gets blurry and Derek just stands there. I was dragged out and I couldn't look at the fire anymore. I hear yelling and shortly after my back gets slashed open. I only hear yelling and remember the present from a close friend, Jennifer Blake._

_"KATE!"_

I wake up, as I crash the car into another car. I realize the too small impact and see the empty car in front of me, before Allison groans in clear annoyance.

"Sorry. I didn't see it." I say and also realize how insane those words are.

"I get it. Now we get the hell out of here." Allison says and points at the one person, that is calling the police.

"He seems angry, do you think it's his car?" I ask and begin to drive backwards.

"Less talking and more driving. It's not our first hit and run." Allison says sadly, but it's the truth.

"Right." I couldn't help it, but Allison accepts it with a sigh.

 

We stopped right next to the hideout and secured the area with a motion tracker. It couldn't secure a long range, but we don't want to waste time. As Allison secures the area, I begin to plan some traps. Allison and I place every trap we had, because they find the car and it will alert them.

If they would find traps in the car, this would make them too aware. We are lucky, that we found two old and rusty chairs. After setting the traps, even in very unlikely places, we sit down and wait. I have my shotgun and Allison has a rifle. We both have a secondary pistol and Allison has two hidden blades, while I have this highly dangerous shock stick.

The traps fire an electrical charge, but only once per trap. Our weapons all have this weird drug, I can't remember the name, but this exhaustes vampires very fast. Allison's blades have the same drug and my stick just gives them a huge shock.

"Seems like they take their time." I say, while repeating the places of every trip wire in my head. Those are nearly invisible and in the dark impossible to see. The vampires can only see it, if they concentrate at the 'invisible' trip wire.

"Yeah, this is taking way too long. It's nearly 1 am and those vampires are unusually late." Allison says with a grin and checks her rifle again.

"How do you know? They could be slow and-" I stop talking, as the vampire group slowly appears. We both relax in our chairs, as the seven group of vampires appears at the entrance.

"We aren't slow." The leader says and slowly walks towards us. "Hunters... I see." He says, before he hits the magical barrier. He looks down and sees the ARGENT DUST, before he looks back up with a confused expression.

"ARGENT DUST, it's special dust from our family. It has nearly every barrier combined and can't get broken from both ways." Allison explains with a smug expression, as the vampires inspect at the white dust.

"Ok, but aren't you trapped inside?" He asks and I can just grin in amusement. "This seems like a prank." A vampire woman says with rolling eyes.

"Look, sparky. This isn't a prank and we are asking for you to surrender." I say seriously and the leader snorts and they all are in disbelief. I lookat Allison, who smirks.

"Sparky? Do you think we are idiots?" He asks and crosses his arms, as we both just smirk.

"Yes, you are." We both say together, as Allison stands up on the trip wire. The movement is enough to break the ARGENT DUST, because it's designed to break very easy if something reaches the dust. I quickly aim and shoot, as the vampire leader hasn't realized the broken barrier.

The vampire leader flies back from the impact, as I stand up and we both begin to shoot. The remaining six vampires try to circle us, but the trap wasn't over and gets trigger with a delay. A wall of electrical charges fall from above and hits one, but we both shot two other vampires.

As they stop in shock, confusion and fear, Allison and me get back to back.

"Had enough?" Allison nearly yells with a smirk and the three remaining are looking at each other. I have two in my vision, while Allison has the last vampire in her vision. The shot vampires have trouble to stand, before going limp and the shocked vampire stands up with a loud snarl.

"Really? Was this all?" I ask and they charge with super speed, as we shoot as soon we can. A shotgun might have not been the best choice, but I got a hit. The other vampire punched me and I let the shotgun drop, before throwing a punch.

She grabs it and throws me over herself. I grab my pistol, while I am in the air and aim it, just as I land. I fire and hit her shin, but it doesn't stop her to kick the gun out of my hands, before grabbing me and trying to slam me against the nearest wall. I try to soften the impact with my feet and I partially got it.

However, the vampire woman triggered a trap and the electrical charge slams into her side. I push her away and draw my shock stick and look at Allison, as the vampire woman is still getting shocked. Allison has one of them struggling to get up, as he got shlashed two times with her blades and the other waits to react.

The vampire woman recoveres from the shock and I charge.

"THROW BEHIND!" I yell, just before I hit her with the shock stick and the vampire woman goes flying towards Allison. Allison prepares the throw, before she turns her head. I run for the shotgun, as Allison hits the throw with one of her blades into the back of the vampire woman.

I grab the shotgun, as the last vampire takes Allison as a hostage. Taking her blade against her neck, while I aim.

"Great plan." Allison says with a sigh, as I come closer and the vampire takes a few steps back.

"Stop, now." He says and I stop, before taking a two steps back and he follows.

"Kate? This isn't a dance." Allison says confused and I shrug.

"What now? Lost your confidence?" He mocks with a grin, before looking at his group members or friends. I go a little to the left and he angles himself perfectly.

"Stop moving or she is dead." He warns serious enough to stop moving.

"This is getting ridiculous." Allison says in disbelief and the vampire takes a breath without breathing or something.

"It was all planned." I say and throw the shotgun next to them.

"..." He bursts out laughing, as I take a deep breath.

"YOU MISSED?" Allison yells and the vampire begins to laugh more.

"I WAS SURE, OK? I CAN'T SEE IT!" I yell back in panic, as he laughs hard enough to close his eyes. That's when I blink my eyes and Allison shoves the hand with the knife up and ducks, before I begin to run for the pistol near the leader.

I drop towards it and turn around, only to see the vampire over her with the knife. I aim at the head and shoot, but it hits the knife instead. I shoot again, as the vampire looks at me and this time I got him.

 

We return to my car and I message Peter, that we did it.

"You could have hit the trap." Allison says and I can only shrug.

"I really couldn't see it." I defend myself, even if we both memorized the trap.

 **"Those are old friends, good fight."** Peter writes back and I feel dumb. Allison instantly goes to read his message.

"He played us?" Allison asks and I nod with a sigh.

 **"They knew and wouldn't have killed you. It's time."** Peter writes and I feel betrayed and confused.

"What time is it?" I ask to myself and Allison hugs me with a smile.

"Oh, you are going to love it." Allison says and I make the disappointing connection.

"You both tricked me? I can't believe you!" I yell with a hurt expression and I am breaking the hug with force.

"Kate! Derek is ready to speak!" Allison says and I blink, but it doesn't change my feelings.

"He already speaks with me!" I nearly yell in anger and Allisonshakes her head.

"No, he doesn't!" Allison says and I open up our conversation.

 **"Here is a copy of the photo."** I wrote and send him a copy.

 **"Ok."** He wrote back and it's not even two years old.

"He wants to talk in person." Allison says very serious and my mind goes blank.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not planning to make a full story if this AU, but you can use my idea and write a story. I just want the credit for the idea and nothing else.  
> I might return for another chapter, but it's unlikely.


End file.
